world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurome
Kurome is a member of the Jaegers, and the younger sister of Akame. Sold by her parents to the Empire along with Akame, the sisters were trained as assassins. She was drafted into a different assassin group than her sister and the siblings parted ways. Statistics *'Name': Kurome *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Classification': Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Jaegers Member, Teigu User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 43 kg (94.8 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Akame (Older sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Swordswoman Specialist, Master Assassin, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Gifted Intellect *'Standard Equipment': March of the Dead: Yatsufusa *'Weaknesses': Kurome can only use exactly eight corpses in one time, the corpse can neither evolve nor train to become stronger. Also, the more corpses she summons, the more strain it puts on her, her stamina was greatly weakened after Chelsea's attempt on her life, she is extremely dependent on her performance-enhancing drugs, and will go into withdrawal if she does not have them, she doesn't always take things seriously unless her sister is involved. *'Voice Actor': Ayaka Ohashi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Small Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Likely Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': At least Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Kurome looks very similar to her sister. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. Her measurements are 80-51-81 cm. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Personality Although she shares some traits with her sister, such as her social awkwardness and a big appetite, Kurome is much more aloof and seems to show darker sides of her when it comes to killing her enemies. She is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. Secretly, she is very scared of being seen as weak, knowing that, in the Assassination Division, if she became dead weight she'd be taken out to keep her silent. This has a lingering effect of her upbringing, as she almost did suffer this fate, were it not for the drug therapy she later underwent. She displays an unstable mental attachment to her fallen comrades as she keeps them as her corpse dolls as shown with Run. When he was severely injured and about to die, she states that it allows them to be "together forever", and she intended to add her sister to this collection, prior to Yatsufusa's destruction. She also seemed to play with the corpses of those she has killed, as well as keeping powerful ones to use in her permanent collection which is limited to eight. History Main Skills and Equipment March of the Dead: Yatsufusa: A Sword-type Teigu in the form of a long katana with the power to reanimate and control corpses. With Yatsufusa, Kurome is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. She can also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets are known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the user to utilize these to their advantage. However, it can backfire as well, as seen when Chelsea managed to destroy Henter who hesitated to attack her when she disguised herself as his fellow tribesman. Kurome's Puppets Natala *Formerly one of Kurome's childhood friends, who used to be in the same assassination group as her. He survived the battle against Night Raid along with Doya. Doya *A former assassin from the Northern Tribes that dual-wields pistols. Like Natala, she survived the battle against Night Raid. Her arms got cut off by Enshin and eventually, she had replacements grafted on from another corpse but it caused her to be unable to use her original power. Run * A former fellow comrade in the Jaegers. He still wields his Teigu, but his wings have turned black. Wall * A former famous guardsman. He had a shield with a hidden lance in it that could be fired. He was destroyed by Bols' Teigu's self-destruction. Apeman * A special-class Danger Beast that resembled a gorilla and used brute physical strength to destroy his opponents. Henter * A former survivor of the Ban Tribe. He had tricky movements and a knife, but was destroyed by Chelsea, who tricked him into believing that she was also a survivor before assassinating him. Unlike the others, he seemed to be able to talk. Rokugou * A former general that tried to betray the Empire to join the revolutionaries. He wielded a whip and could shake the earth with it. He was destroyed by Najenda, who seemed to have trained under him. Death Tagool * A super-class Danger Beast. It seemed to have a destructive breath (similar to Godzilla's) and was extremely powerful. However, Susanoo managed to destroy it. Kaiser Frog * A large, frog Danger Beast that could control his long tongue. He also had powerful acid in his stomach; however, one of his sides was damaged, causing the acid to leak out, which allowed Mine to survived being swallowed and destroy the frog. Tatsumi * When Kurome was dreaming in her sleep, she went to Tatsumi's graveyard to use Yatsufusa on him by flowing purple & black lightning to his grave. When Tatsumi is reanimated by her, his eyes are pupiless glowing white eyes, his powers are now in black color, he also has ghost abilities such as intangibility, invisibility, levitation, and the deathblow dash attack named Soul Reaper. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:The Empire Category:Jaegers Members Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Teigu User Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonist